Third Wheel
by Icy Flame
Summary: Chaperoning Kitty on her date Rogue is brought someone to talk with but could it lead to much more?
1. Default Chapter

Third Wheel

Chapter One: Tricycle

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them and never will

Wanda: Opps sorry Karma and Acid & Base fans, I got Icy a little distracted!

Icy: You're telling me! 

Wanda: We'll start working on them…later. 

Icy: This idea has been stuck in my head for a bit, ok every since I saw Joy Ride. 

Wanda: We are sorry if this seems in any way similar, akin, related, comparable, analogous, parallel, equivalent or like anyone's story previously posted before this.

Icy: It was not intended, I am not copying anyone's work. I have had pieces of this typed but after recently reading a lot of fics where the members of the BOM join the X-Men I personally was semi dissatisfied and we decided to finally post it.

Wanda: After some last minute revisions we have decided that 'Day Of Reckoning' has not and WILL NOT occur in this plot line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No way am Ah gonna go be a third wheel! Get some one else like Jean or Evan!"

"Like no way! You know that Jean is going out with Duncan and Evan is totally intent tonight on watching that stupid Tony Hawk bio on TV tonight!" 

"Well how bout Logan?"

"…Mr. Logan??? Have you lost your marbles? He would like shred Lance!"

"Ah don't thank bringing me along on your date is gonna improve the atmosphere."

"PLEASE I swear this is the last time I ask for anything!"

"Fhane"

"Oh hey can I borrow your scarf?"

"::sigh:: last time you'll ask for anything riiiight."

"What was that?" Kitty asked, twirling around quickly to look at her roommate.

"It's on my dresser." Rogue ignored the question and pointed to her breakfront.

  Rogue groaned as she walked out of her room and down the hall. There was no way she was going to dress up; it wasn't her date. Rogue strode down the hallway basking in the fact that she wore a simple pair of gray pajama pants and green silky spaghetti top with black flip flop sandals. It was the weekend and she wasn't planning on being near anyone anyhow, so why wrap up? Of course she had on a pair of gloves but it was accentual to her now. Not looking where she was going she bumped right into Evan.

"Hey what where you're going! You could of made me spill my work of art!" he whined, holding his sundae away from the gothic gal. The tower of vanilla ice cream was piled with chocolate sprinkles, hot fudge, nuts, whip cream, cherries, rainbow sprinkles, strawberry sauce, butterscotch syrup and chocolate covered peanuts. It truly was a work of art, a masterpiece of food.

 Rogue sighed and shook her head at the younger teen. He was constantly pulling stuff like this along with his little sidekick Iceman; of course Evan, Bobby, and Kurt were all just like peas in a pod. 'I wonder where the ice cube is now, he must have gone to the movies with the other recruits' 

  "Wanna join partner? There is this sweet Tony Hawk thing on TV tonight. It is gonna be awesome." Gushed Evan excitedly in between bites of his ice cream. He moved down stairs, Rogue trailing behind him. Amazed that he could balance the huge ice cream dish as he talked and practically danced about the television room. Bobby was actually sitting in the television room along with the foreign German blue demon-looking boy. 'I guess that Kurt and Bobby aren't at the movies'

   "Sorry porcupine, Ah've gotta tag along on the Lancitty date tonight." Rogue apologized, noting the disappointed looks that all three gave her she excused herself as she saw Kitty prance down the stairs and run over to the door. But Logan stood as the final barrier to Kitty's dream guy. She puffed and put her hands on her hips. Rogue inwardly cringed, praying to any god listening that Kitty wouldn't cry. The girl could get quite a high note out when she wanted, causing everyone in a ten-mile radius to wince from the shriek. Thankfully she wasn't in the mood, she simply got an annoyed looked on her face.

  "Do you want me to phase through you or are you gonna move?" Kitty asked grumpily, glaring up at one of her guardians.

  Logan taunted, "I don't think so Half-pint. You need a chaperone to go out and it looks like you were unable to get one so that means no date with Rockhead."

  A grinned player across Rogue's lips as she walked over towards the scowling Kitty and grinning Logan. Wolverine looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her advancement from her previous position. She stopped right next to Shadowcat.

 "Actually Logan ~Ah~ promised Kitty Ah'd go." Logan looked shocked by her statement and therefore was unable to stop the next actions.

   During the young goth's speech, Kitty had grasped her arm and phased her through Logan and the front door. Lance jumped back slightly when they first appeared out of now where. His hand was over his heart, he shook his head and then opened his arms as Kitty jumped into them.

  "You have to warn me before you do that Kit-kat." Lance joked, hugging the petite form closer.

 "Now move along, before Logan decides to come out here and stops ya'll" Rogue groaned. 'This is gonna be a long night.' Lance nodded as a grin split over his mouth.

  "Actually I figured that you might get bored and brought someone along for ya Rogue." Lance smirked, Kitty smiled up at him.

  Kitty cooed, "That was so sweet!"

   "Oh gawd, Lance please tell me you ain't gonna start playing cupid! It's bad enough living here with Jean and the lot trying ta fix me up!" Crowed Rogue in disdain, flashbacks of being stuck with dumb jocks because of Jean, know it all chums of Scott, sensitive guy pals of Kitty's, and one of Amada's voodoo friends because of Kurt was bad enough; not to mention when she was in the brotherhood, Todd's thief cronies, and Fred's monster truck acquaintances were scaring. 

  Lance blushed lightly, "Yea well I was just trying to be nice Rogue." Rogue frowned but nodded, Kitty shot her an evil glare.

  "Fhane, fhane, sorry. Who it is couldn't be worse than Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Fred, and Todd's ideas of my perfect guy." Rogue apologized, realizing her fate was set.

   "Good, come on he's in the jeep." 

   The trio moved towards Lance's beat up automobile. While it would be considered a junker, all the brotherhood members adored it for some odd reason, 'a guy thing' they reasoned. Rogue felt her stomach clench at whom was sitting in shotgun in Lance's jeep. Of course he didn't look too happy either, in fact he was duck taped to the seat, with a duct tape over his mouth. Rogue remembered a similar event when she had boarded with them.

   "You brought Pietro?" Rogue growled, the struggling ceased as Lance started to remove the tape or it might have been from the voice he heard but we'll never know (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge).

  "Yea well I didn't know who it would accompanying us and he was the only one fast enough to dodge Logan."  

  "Rogue?" Pietro gasped as his duct tape prison was removed. He flexed his arms and spun around a few times to rid himself of the sticky goo hanging on his clothing. "So I guess you just couldn't handle yourself, when you knew it was me coming." 

  Rogue rolled her eyes, memories of the speedster hitting on her while she was in the brotherhood fresh in her mind. She cringed as he attempted to help her in the car, grabbing her gloved hand and placing her in the back seat along with him. Kitty phased in her seat, Lance climbed into the driver's seat and the engine roared to life. As they pulled out of the drive way Rogue thought only one thing.

  'This is gonna be one LOOOOONNNNGGGG night'

IF: should we continue it? 

Wanda: It is up to the reviewers what we should do with this; give us some suggestions and stuff!

IF: Later yo

Wanda: Just incase someone wanted to know both of the other stories previously mentioned above shall be updated today also!

IF: WANDA! Don't TELL THEM!

Wanda: Oops! ::smirk::


	2. Wheelbarrow

Third Wheel

Chapter Two: Wheelbarrow

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them Never Will!

Icy: Sorry for taking forever with getting this out! I've been working on some other short cute ideas! This has been on my mind though. 

W: Yeah we've been working on it piece by piece but it's still a slow process!

Icy: Hopefully the next part will come out sooner.

W: If we had some encouragement or suggestions it might! *wink wink nudge nudge*  
Icy: There goes being subtle.

W: When have ~I~ ever been subtle?

Icy: Point taken, hope everyone enjoys!

W: Later yo

Icy: Feel free to give me any suggestions on what they might do on the date! I'm totally making this as I go!

~~~ First stop ~~~

Lance grinned as he pulled in a Putter's Heaven parking lot. He leapt out of his side of the car and ran hastily over to Kitty's door. Grinning he went to open the door…

…only to find it was stuck and wouldn't budge. He blushed and looked apolitically up at Kitty. She giggled and phased through the door and into his arms.

"It's ok Lance, it happens all the time in Scott's car when I use my powers." She whispered as she yanked him towards the booth to get their equipment.

Rogue smiled lightly and went to jump out of the car similar to what Lance had done, to find her way blocked by a smirking Pietro, with his hand held out expectantly for her's. Frowning she glared at him, only for him to grin wider and raise an eyebrow. She didn't budge.

"Like come on you guys! Hurry up!" Kitty called, waving for them to hurry. Swallowing back a comment Rogue simply ignored the speed demon and leapt out of the jeep without his assistance. He frowned but didn't say anything. Instead both of them headed over to the lovebirds.

"You both are against me and Kit-Kat." Kitty blushed at the comment and Rogue didn't look too pleased with being paired with Pietro. Handing over the clubs and balls they began.

~~~ A while later in the night ~~~

Rogue groaned mentally when she saw where the car was headed. She glanced down at her pj outfit and not for the first time that night regretted it. There was nothing on her shoulders and a little bit of her stomach showed, not only that but nothing but the sandals was up to the dress code of the next place. Lance must think he was some rich guy or something to bring Kitty to one of Bayville's hottest, chic restaurants in town

Her view of the place widened as the pulled into line for the place. It had a black roof and white washed walls. Large bay windows lined the sides every seven feet or so. The trim was a light yellow color, matching the large sign that held the joints name. It large dark gold lettering read, Golden Age.

Rogue cleared her throat, trying to get Lance's attention. This was rather difficult do to his eyes being locked with Kitty's like sticky glue. She did receive the attention of the speedster sitting next to her.

"What's wrong Roguey?"

   She debated whether or not she should tell him but as she noted their position in line she decided that she didn't have the time.

 "My clothes-"

 "Say no more Roguey" He winked and disappeared. The gothic gal sighed and relaxed in the backseat, waiting for the albino haired boy. The car moved up one more and Rogue was a little worried at the fact that he wasn't back. She looked back over to the seat next to her, blinking once and finding he had returned… holding a bag. Handing it over to her, grinning like a Cheshire cat the whole time.

Grimacing she gingerly took the bag as if it might hold a bomb and gently opened the sack. She pulled out a purple silky material, raising an eyebrow at Pietro. He winked and turned around. Sighing she slipped off her top and put the dress on. Taking the PJ pants off and smoothing out the dress she smiled. It was a soft velvet purple dress that had long sleeves that went all the way to the cuffs of her dark black leather gloves. It had a slightly revealing cut and was form fitting but just added to the affect. Looking back into the bag she noted that it held matching shoes and a tube of lipstick. Shaking her head she slipped the new shoes on. They had a slight heal, and where squared at the toes, plus they were covered in the same material at the dress. Finding a pack of tissues in the bag she ripped it open and nabbed one. Wiping off any make on her face and lips. Applying a thin layer of new lipstick she grinned at the over all affect.

Quicksilver felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around to see the clothing he choose on her. He noted her smile and himself felt a grin tugging at his mouth. The car jerked to a stop and they got out of it. Smirking as Lance handed the keys over to the man standing next to the door.

"Hurt it and I hurt you." He threatened glaring at the young pimply youth; who just nodded and ran to the other side of the car to move it.

Opening the door for Kitty she commented on what a gentleman he was, making him grin. Pietro and Rogue snickered lightly and stepped inside after them. Lance went up to a slightly balding man standing behind a podium. The man wrinkled his nose at Lance but remained silent.

"How may I help you sir" he said in a sardonic tone, meaning quite the opposite of what he said. Lance ignored the treatment, only after Kitty tugged on his arm. Growling about how rude people were these days Lance explained his need of a table with four seats. The man looked at him and muttered peon under his breath. 

Pietro seeing a problem about to develop frowned but took action. Running over to the man he smoothly slipped him a twenty, whispering it was 'for his troubles'. The man without being seen placed the bill in his pocket, seeming pleased/

Of course he shuddered as he realized that they were all teenagers and had no supervision around. Deciding that he didn't have to serve in that area so it was the bus boys problem he led them to a table. Each sat down, girls on one-side guys on the other. 

"Your server will be with you momentarily." He said snootily, before walking back to his post awaiting more guests.

Rogue stuck her tongue out at his back and turned to see the others staring at her oddly. She blushed lightly, it showing through her make-up less cheeks. (not THOSE cheeks!!) Kitty picked up a menu and began searching for her dinner, squealing every now and then.

"Who would of thought she'd be so excited about a menu." Pietro quipped, grinning at Rogue. She glanced at him and shook her head.

 Rogue explained, "It's because this is a vegetarian restaurant dimwit." Drawing a blank look from her companion for the night she explained that Kitty was a vegetarian and how she didn't often get the chance to go to restaurants like this. He nodded and began searching the menu himself, mainly trying to hide the blush on his cheeks from looking so dense in front of Rogue.

A waiter walked over to their table, pad in one hand while his pen was in the other. He had a black mustache that matched his raven hair, both slicked back. He was wearing the typical uniform, black slacks white dress shirt tucked in his pants and bow tie. He oddly enough had on golden shoes to go with the restaurants name. He looked to Lance first.

He asked in a French ascent, "My I take your order?"

Icy: Hope you enjoyed this!

W: We tried to make it longer!

Icy: hehe this is only the beginning of the Lancitty date, stay tuned for the next part!

W: Here's a sneak peak!

            Kitty looked skeptical but when Rogue strapped a vest on and put on the protective pads she followed. Bending down to select a gun she followed her companions into the door marked 'Laser Field' with a smile on her lips and a fire in her eyes.

            Black lights flashed all around the area, illuminating Kitty's white vest, kneepads and gray elbow pads. She looked left then right, spotting a blur of white out of the corner of her eye. Charging up her gun she stalked after the shadow.

            Rogue grinned manically as she charged up her weapon. Running down a hallway she checked for traces of the charlie. Seeing Pietro looking around the corner up ahead she rushed forward, letting out a deafening war cry.

    "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Icy: *notices muse messing with the next chapter* HEY! What are you doing?

W: Uh nothing * tries to look innocent * 

Icy: Yeah and I'm an elephant.

W: You are?

Icy: Don't make me smack you in the head smartass. 

W: * sticks out tongue * I'd like to see you try!

Icy: * sticks out tongue *  *thinks of something * You know we still have that new post mainstream one to get out….

W: Evil I tell you, Icy's evil!

BTW I have an update statement thing on my info for when I'm working on my stories! Incase anyone is interested in knowing how long until I update!


	3. Rollerblade

Ok this should have been done a long time ago, and I had the last chapter finished for ages. And then my dad's computer wouldn't let me open it. So here we are, a new version at last.

Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it took so long.

~

Rogue practically purred as she ate the last bite of her cheesecake. It was good, really good. She licked her fork and blushed when she noted Pietro was raising an eyebrow at her actions. She shrugged and turned to see how far along Kitty was with her dessert. 

There wasn't anything on her plate, her and Lance were making puppy eyes at one another and completely oblivious to the rest of the world. It was sickeningly sweet and Rogue was afraid of seeing her dinner for the second time that night. She cleared her throat and Kitty snapped out of her daze. 

The waiter came by and dropped off the bill, leaving a few mints with it. He winked at Kitty and turned. Lance seethed, what did that man think he was doing hitting on his girl? The ground rumbled ominously and the waited fell flat on his face. Kitty giggled and laughed squawked right out. 

"Let's ditch this joint." Lance pulled his date's chair out and Pietro tried the same only to see Rogue frowning at him. He shrank back and they left the Golden Age. The pimply youth squeaked when he saw Lance, he was shaking when he ran off to get his jeep, simpering as he got out and held the door open for Lance.

"Do I look like a chic to you bud?"

"Y-y-you do have l-l-long hair, s-s-sir!"

"WHAT?"

"Have a good evening, sir, do come again."

Lance just grumbled and held Kitty's door open, finally able to open it. Pietro and Rogue got back in the jeep, barely buckling up in time, as Lance jerked forward swiftly.

~

Kitty looked skeptical, but when Rogue strapped a vest on and put on the protective pads she followed. It was almost like the gear that the Professor made them wear, no where near as tight fitting though. Bending down to select a gun she followed he companions into the door marked 'Laser Field' with a smile on her lips and a fire in her eyes.

Black lights flashed all around the area, illuminating Kitty's white vest, kneepads and gray elbow pads. She looked left then right, spotting a blur of white out of the corner of her eye. Charging up her gun she stalked after the shadow.

Rogue grinned manically as she charged up her own weapon. Running down hallways she checked for traces of the Charlie. Seeing Pietro around the corner up ahead she rushed forward, letting out a deafening war cry.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

His head whipped around faster than the eye could track and his eyes grew the size of dinner plates. Rogue's weapon shot off six times, hitting him in random spots, as she was unable to aim all to well as she sprinted forward. In fact, she was running so fast that she forgot momentarily that she did indeed need to stop. Her feet slammed down on the ground a few inches from Pietro's frozen form. 

Unfortunately this wasn't enough time for her to properly regain her balance and she barreled into the other teenager. They tumbled onto the ground in a pile of limbs. Her breathing was heavy and a deep red covered her cheeks. Pietro couldn't decide if it was from mortification or from all the running. His panting wasn't helping the matters any. Each of them was slightly dazed from the roll. 

Rogue bit her lip in embarrassment. Not only had she acted like a total loser, she also had no sense of balance. Blushing a bright red she rolled off her target, mumbling an apology. A triumphant Kitty screeched her victor as the black lights ceased flashing. A ringer went off and a loud voice spoke over the speaker.

"Congratulations team blue, you have become victorious over the red team. With only two casualties you have taken the record! Please report to the debriefing room to receive your reward!"

~

Kitty was finishing off her ice cream come, smiling sweetly at Lance. He was red and stuttering. Pietro shook his head and looked over at his own 'date'. She was scooping the last of her fudge out of the cup and looking moderately pleased with herself. Pietro was about to ask her something when Lance groaned loudly.

"Oh shit, I have to have you guys back in ten minutes!"

They hurrily got back into the jeep, strapping in quickly as the wheels screeched before surging forward.

Lance's jeep jolted to a halt, everyone in it jumping out and running up to the mansion doors. Kitty was panting slightly, afraid what their punishmen t would be if they were late. Not to mention what Rogue would do to her if she got punished doing this favor for her.

"I had a really great time tonight Lance."

"I'm glad."

He smiled at her and Kitty felt her knees turn to jelly. There was no way that her guy could have made the night any more perfect. Kitty grinned evilly, but she could think of one way to end it perfectly as well. Leaning up she gave him a smooch.

"So tonight…"

"Tonight…."

"Listen, thanks for tagging along with Lance, I'm sure you had plenty of other things to do tonight."

"Oh course I did! I had to cancel on a lot of things to do this…for Lance."

Rogue looked unsure, and frowned, she hated when people made her nervous. This was one of the reasons that she avoided people in general.

"Pietro…I'm sorry I gave you a hard time tonight. You were…really great."

"Maybe……maybe we could do this again?"

Rogue opened her mouth to answer but the doors whipped open.

"Half-pint, Stripes if you don't get in her right now, you'll be doin' morning drills for the next three weeks!"

Kitty squeaked in distress, kissing Lance on the cheek and diving inside. Rogue shook her head, waved to the guys and turned in as well. Logan gave her a weird look but didn't comment.

~

Lance turned to Pietro and smirked. Holding out his hand he waited. Pietro grumbled and handed over the due amount.

"All of it Pietro, that dinner wasn't cheap."

Pietro groaned and handed over his wallet and slunk back into the car. Lance grinned and slid in next to him.

"Hey you were the one who wanted to go out on a date with Rogue, not me. If the only way you could was by tricking her into doing it as a favor for Kitty…that's your problem Speedy."

Pietro just grumbled, crossed his arms and stared out the window. Lance shook his head and revved up the engine, peeling out of the driveway. A dreamy grin spread over Pietro's features as he went over the night.

~

Kitty grinned down at Rogue.

"What is it?"

Not replying she dashed up the steps and into their room, giggling the entire way. Rogue gave her a strange look but followed, flopping down on her bed when she got there. She groaned when she realized she had changed back into the dress after laser tag. Rolling off the bed she changed back into pjs and stared at the still giggling Kitty.

"What are ya gigglin' about now?"

"You and Pietro, you two are just so cute together!"

Rogue flushed. "What are you on Kitty? We were only there so that you and Lance could go out."

"That's what you think!"

Rogue sighed and tunneled into her bed, refusing to rise to the bait. It's not like she cared what Kitty meant anyways. It couldn't be _that_ important. Nope she didn't care one way or another. It didn't matter. Not at all.

Rogue flipped over on her bed and glared at Kitty.

"Ok what do you mean?"

Kitty tried to hold back her laughter but it came out more like a snort.

"Lance and me weren't actually the two on the date."

This time Rogue did snort.

"Could of fooled me."

"We did."

"Just tell what you're getting at, so I can get some sleep tonight."

"Pietro wanted to go out with _you_ Rogue. That's why he was in the car, that's why I had you come with me, that's why he had the dress for you, that's why—"

"Ok—alright I get the picture. But why would Pietro want to go out with me? He said he had to cancel a lot of dates tonight to do a favor for Lance."

"Duh! He's such a sweetie, and totally shy. Awww it's just so adorable."

"Don't make me retch." Kitty made a face at Rogue.

"Aw, even you have to admit he was sweet tonight."

"I don't have to admit anything, if anything it's totally stalker-ish."

Rogue rolled back over and snuggled back under her covers, sighing contently. Ok so maybe tonight hadn't been bad, in fact due to her lack of plans it had been rather exciting. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"So…are you and Lance busy next weekend?"

Kitty squealed and pumped her fist in victory.

"Actually we were thinking of going to this rad new dance club…"

"I guess I can come, I mean so that you two can be together and all."

"Of course. I'm sure we can get some_one _to come along for you too. In fact I don't think Pietro's doing anything at all next weekend."

Rogue snorted. "Just as long as I'm not some third wheel."

~End 


End file.
